Cameras often include an optical chain used to capture an image and one or more sensors, e.g., distance sensors, used for focus control. Each optical chain normally includes at least one lens and an image sensor. Some camera systems include multiple optical chains, e.g. camera modules. Such devices have advantages over single lens systems in size and weight for at least some applications.
Cameras with multiple optical chains often include multiple openings, e.g., one per optical chain, through which light can enter the optical chain before being captured by the corresponding sensor of the optical chain. A protective plate of glass or a lens may cover the opening to protect the components of the optical chain from foreign objects. Thus, in a handheld camera including multiple optical chains, there may be, and often are, multiple optical chain openings on the face of the camera.
In some systems, the openings and/or sensors may be, and sometimes are, covered by a plate of glass. With a camera device including multiple optical chains and sensors, it is relatively easy for a user to unintentionally cover one or more of the sensors and/or optical chains with a finger or other portion of their hand when holding the camera device. Other types of obstructions of sensors and/or camera modules are also possible.
The user may not notice the problem with the way they are holding the camera, particularly if the face of the camera is smooth as may be the case when the sensors and/or camera module openings are covered with a plate of glass. Obstruction of a distance sensor may interfere with proper focus control of one or more camera modules while obstruction of one or more camera modules may interfere with image capture.
Given that a preview image may be captured and displayed using a single camera module and distance sensor, a user may not be aware that they are blocking another distance sensor used to focus another camera module and/or another camera module which is not used to generate the preview image. Thus it is possible that after reviewing and finding a preview image acceptable a user may be disappointed by the results of the subsequent image capture given that one or more camera modules and/or focus sensors which were to be used during normal image captured were obstructed even though a camera module and/or sensor were able to be used for preview image capture and display purposes.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which can be used to detect and/or notify a user of an obstructed sensor, e.g., distance sensor, and/or camera module whether or not the camera module and/or sensor is used for preview image capture and/or generation purposes.